Owen and Amelia one shot
by lifewillout
Summary: Based off a prompt. Amelia goes to LA running away from Owen and Derek's death but Owen goes after her.


It was all too much for her. It had almost been a year since Derek died but ever since Owen told her that she needed to feel the pain of losing him, she had hardly stopped. Her feelings for Owen were getting too much for her too. Ever since he came back from the army, her feelings had seemed to have gotten stronger. Amelia never meant to call them a mistake almost a year ago, it was far from it. She was scared. She got too close to him and her mind told her to run. Run because she was starting to fall in love with him. Amelia wanted to tell him how she felt, how she is in love with him, until she realized it had been almost a year since they were together and he had more than likely moved on and he called them a plane crash after all.

So, Amelia ran again. She felt like she couldn't be in Seattle anymore. Not when her brother was dead and the man she was in love with probably didn't feel the same way. It was too overwhelming for her. Amelia was at the airport, waiting for her flight to L.A.

* * *

Once Amelia's plane had landed, she planned on heading to Addison's house until she realized that she probably wouldn't be home, so she headed to the practice.

Amelia stepped off the elevator to the practice expecting to see one of her old friends hanging around. Instead, she only saw a couple of patients hanging around the waiting area. She decided to head for the kitchen, hoping to find at least one of them. Luckily she did. They all seemed there, Addison, Jake, Violet, Charlotte, cooper and Sheldon, all gathered around the counter. Amelia knocked on the open door. They all looked up to see who it was, they seemed surprised. Well, why wouldn't they, she hadn't visited in a long time.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" Charlotte spoke, she sounded shocked but happy to see her.

"What? Can't I come and visit you guys without an explanation?" Amelia smirked. Both Charlotte and Addison gave her a knowing look.

"Fine. I felt like I just needed some time away from Seattle for a little while" Amelia began to say.

* * *

After a few hours they had all caught up and Addison told Amelia that she could stay with her, Jake and Henry, they all headed to their own houses. When they arrived at Addison's house, Amelia went straight up to her old room and put her bag onto the bed and headed downstairs to join Addison and Jake. They sat and talked for a few hours, eating dinner in the process, until someone knocked on the door.

"Who would be at the door at 10 o'clock at night?" Addison asked. Both Amelia and Jake shrugged their shoulders and Addison stood up and walked over to the door. She flung to door open to reveal an anxious looking, tall, red-headed man. Before Addison could say anything to him, he quickly spoke first.

"I'm looking for Amelia. Meredith said that she would probably be here?" When Addison looked at the man confusingly as to who this man was and why he was looking for Amelia, he briefly explained. "I'm Owen, I'm a…" he paused for no more than a second before continuing "I'm a friend of hers from Seattle". Addison was still confused as to why this man had come all the way out to L.A to see Amelia, however, he did look kind of eager to see her so she invited him in.

"Come in, she is in the living room" Addison told him, pointing towards where the living room was.

Amelia heard the door close and looked up expecting to see Addison and ask her who had come to the door so late at night. Except when she did look up she didn't _just_ see Addison, she saw Owen too. _'What the hell is Owen doing here?'_ she thought to herself. Amelia just sat there, mouth agape, staring up at him in shock.

After she had finally processed what was going on, Amelia spoke. "Owen. Wh... What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. I need to speak to you".

"Could you not have waited until I got back instead of coming all the way out here?" Amelia answered back a bit too harshly than she intended to.

"I don't know how long you had planned on staying here" Owen quickly replied. Amelia had to admit, she had no idea how long she planned on staying here herself. Amelia stood up and walked over near where Owen was standing.

"What do you want to tell me then?" Amelia said her voice slightly lower than before.

"Can go somewhere more private?" Owen whispered. With that, Amelia turned around and saw that Both Addison and Jake were looking at them. She completely forgot that they were there. She turned back to Owen and nodded and made her way out the backdoor. He soon followed and they walked along the beach. She had missed this, the view of the beach at night, the soothing noise of the gentle waves crashing against the shore.

"What did you want to tell me?" Amelia said after a couple of minutes of silence. Owen stopped walking and turned towards her, Amelia did the same.

He took a deep breath. "Ever since I came back from the army I felt like we were becoming closer especially after I helped you get through Derek's death. But then you came here. And I don't know if you came here because you were running away from me or because of what happened to Derek". He paused for a second before he continued. "But Amelia, I need you to know that I'm in love with you." He stopped again to see Amelia's reaction. She was staring at him with wide eyes. "And if you feel the same way I don't want you to run away because-"

Amelia interrupted him by pressing her lips against his. He was shocked at first but he soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few moments, Amelia pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I love you too".

A huge smile appeared on Owen's face. She mirrored his smile within seconds. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amelia. I want us to be happy. I want us to be a family" Owen said. Amelia kissed him again, but this time it was more passionate. All of her feeling went into that kiss. She put her hands to the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. His hands wrapped more tightly around her waist. Again, Amelia was the one to break the kiss. Amelia put her forehead against his.

* * *

"I want all that too" She whispered and kissed him again.


End file.
